


Spiderin

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acromantula - Freeform, Bestiality, Blame Voldemort, Egg Laying, Eggs, Hybrid - Freeform, Mating, Mpreg, Other, Spiderin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry found himself merged with a Acromantula during the year on the run, due to dear old Voldemort. Thing is the Acromantula had a mate, and it made it Harry's mate now. add into the fact that the Acromantula species was insanely low....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderin

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, of course like all my fics its definitely a AU fic.
> 
> This will definitely just be a oneshot >_>

The war was over, Moldywarts was defeated but Harry was definitely not a happy camper.

During the year on the run, he had actually been captured by Voldemort for three months before he escaped. Voldemort was as sick and twisted as always, had decided to twist his little enemy also.

Just not the way most would think.

In Voldemorts dungeons was Mosag.

Who was Mosag you ask, none but Aragog's mate who he was keeping to keep the spiders under his control. 

Using magic he merged the two into one being. Oh sure Harry could easily take his old human form and stay in it, but human form was very uncomfortable now. He could also take Mosag's form. He could also shift between forms to have parts from both bodies, but neither was his true body now.

His true form he'd labelled a Spiderin, he looked human til his waist where his form seamlessly merged into a sleek looking spider body but not quite where a Acromantulas head would me.

It was only due to Mosag's memory that he could move in that form, but it also ended his chance for a family.

At least a fully human family.

Testing, by healers said he was still fertile but had to be.. well knocked up in his new true form. Any future child he had would either he a hybrid, human or Acromantula depending on the child's other parent.

There would only be one other father, Acromantulas mated for life and his mate was set because Mosag had a mate.

Worse, his body was telling to mate since there numbers were down because of the war and Voldemort forcing them to fight.

He only hoped that would not reject him because of what he was. It was that or go nuts, since as a hybrid he seemed to be always ready to mate.

Hopefully mating would stop the damn laying eggs dream.

OoOoO

Aragog found Harry when he was deeper into the forest, he had gone in as a human since he wasn't quiet as good at webbing around trees yet. The blind spider just stood there, neither were quite sure what anyone would do in this situation.

“You are my mate yet not my mate,” Aragog finally said.

“You know what Voldemort has done to us,” Harry said softly, with a sigh he vanished his clothing home and took his true hybrid form.

“Yes, and I smell the fertility on you. Our hatchlings will be strong, i will even allow for one to be born human for that silly human heir thing you need,” Aragog said.

“Let... lets have our first hatchlings first. I do not know how they will be born compared to full Acromantulas.

OoOoO

Unlike spiders, Acromantulas mates like mammals.

And was rather short and simple compared to other species.

Harry found himself on his back as Aragog was on top of his form, the pure spider being had inserted an appendage that was more like a hose then a penis or hook, or any other item. Then literally pumped and filled Harry.

Oh, there was still pleasure apparently.

Thank you magic.

He could actually see the exoskeleton of his spider half shift with his mates seed as he filled his.. well okay womb.

Then it was over, and he wished it could last longer.

“Where is your human nest?” 

“Right now hidden in a human area, but I'm in the process of gaining land nearby,” Harry admitted, since becoming a hybrid living in human areas was driving his non human instincts nuts.

“As long as all is set before the laying,” Aragog told him.

And that was that.

OoOoO

Harry hadn't considered egg carrying much in his human form, and that alone made him blush.

Within a week his eggs began to grow within him. Placing a hand on his belly he sighed, he already looked six months pregnant and there was still three months till he would lay. At the moment he was naked in his new forest house, and standing by a huge full mirror.

Beneath the skin of his belly, he could see and feel the formation of his unborn eggs. This was just the beginning, since there were hundreds of eggs there, he'd more then likely be stuck in Spiderin when it became too much for his human body. Concentrating he focused on the forming eggs with his magic, mist of the eggs carried Acromantula but at least a few carried hybrids like himself.

“Well, I always wanted a huge family,” Harry told himself, but next mating he wanted to only carry a single child. He had the spells set so it would be born full human and would be his heir.

OoOoO

Harry groaned as he climbed out of bed, his egg heavy body making it difficult.

There was only four weeks to go and he decided next egg pregnancy he was going to stay hybrid form most of it. At the moment he was human form, since he had fallen asleep in that form after Hagrid of all people had visited.

The half giant didn't quite know what to take of Harry's mating, or the fact that Harry was already so close to clutching.

The visit had been stressful, specially since a human body was not made to support that much egg weight. Waddling to his mirror he glared at himself, his egg laden belly was huge and seemed to expand to unnatural size. The eggs were pressing against the skin and easily felt.

He couldn't wait to release them.

Sighing he switched to Spiderin, and felt a lot of his body stress melt away.

His human half didn't look pregnant now, but the exoskeleton over where his eggs grew was uncomfortable as his spider half readied itself to lay. But the belly part did not look unnatural, since this form was made to carry eggs.

“If the Acromantula body half wasn't already mated and had to help repopulate a species, I'd definitely not be having eggs again,” Harry grumbled.

OoOoO

Harry grunted as his eggs slid out of his Spiderin body, each damp from being inside him. He hissed in relief it finally ended. Smirking he turned to look at the pile of eggs that he had just clutched. Even now he could tell which eggs were Spiderin, they were slightly larger with a slightly more pearly color.

Suddenly he found himself on the ground and being filled, his body extra sensitive from laying gave more pleasure then he thought.

“It... its still mating season isn't it,” Harry finally said as Aragog filled him with his seed.

“Yes, after this clutch you can have your human one,” Aragog said.

Harry sighed, hopefully it wouldn't be two matings/clutches a year. A pregnant egg cycle would not be fun, and worse because his body was the sub he found himself agreeing to everything his mate said.

“Remember next clutch is a human child,” Harry said.

“I shall remember mate, lets see if we can double the eggs this time,” Aragog said.

Harrys eye twitched.

END


End file.
